Devastate it up
by leighleebug
Summary: Somthing happens to Cece Jones and a certin someone tell her his feeling while she's in a come
1. Chapter 1

Devastate it up

Hi I'm back with another Shake it up fanfiction so I hope you all like it

I don't own shake it up if I did I would make Gunther ask Cece out

(Gunther's POV)

I go out of bed and got ready for another sparkly day at school and to see my little cherub blossom Cece. She doesn't know what I call her because sadly she's not my Girlfriend but I wish she was "Gunther are you coming it's time for us to leave for school" my twin sister shouted at the other side of the door. "Yes Tinkabell" I shouted back at her I was hardly ready so I quickly went in for a shower and got dressed and quickly grabbed a orange for my breakfast and ran out the door waving goodbye to my mama and papa

I got to school just a second before the bell rang for roll call. I had to run and as the teacher read my name I shouted panting bursting through the door "I'm here"

"Mr Hessenheffer care to explain why you are late" Mrs Dobell asked me in a very annoyed tone "Well you see "just take you're seat and I'll speak to you at the end" Mrs Dobell said pointing to my seat. At the end of roll call Mrs Dobell said "Mr Hessenheffer may I speak to you for a moment "she said beckoning me then pointed to the seat I went and sat in the seat she told me to sit at then she said "so Mr Hessenheffer why were you late at the beginning of Roll call" she said with that and don't tell me lies look in her eyes Cece has that a lot it's cute on Cece but just Creepy on Mrs Dobell "Ok the reason I was late was because I was thinking about my crush Cece Jones and I kind of lost track of time and I had to quickly go for a shower and get dressed and run and grab an orange for my breakfast then wave goodbye to my mama and papa then run to school and that's why I was late I'm sorry" I said hoping I wouldn't get detention "So you have a crush on Miss Cece Jones" Mrs Dobell said in a surprised tone "yes but please don't tell her" I said sinking down in my seat "don't worry Mr Hessenheffer I won't" she said with a smirk on her face.

I walked out of roll call and I skipped my first class which was German I couldn't take getting shouted at in German so I hid in the boy's bathroom and sat on the toilet seat and started thinking what class my cherry blossom is in.

(Cece's POV)

I was in English my teacher was Mrs Dobell "Miss Jones may I see you after class I need to speak with you?" Mrs Dobell asked me "Sure Mrs Dobell" I said to her that was weird am I in trouble huh I didn't do anything bad did I?

It was the end of class I walked up to Mrs Dobell "Cece you have a secret admirer" Mrs Dobell said to me "well I kind of like this boy in you're roll call class" I said to Mrs Dobell "it wouldn't happen to be Gunther Hessenheffer you have a crush on would it" Mrs Dobell asked me "Yes how did you know?" I asked her "Because he has a crush on you" She replied. I walked out the classroom Gunther Hessenheffer has a crush on me

And that's me done the first chapter so I hope u liked it pls reviewe what u thought of it

Bye from Leigh 3


	2. Asking time

Devastate it up

Hi I know what your thinking how come she hasn't updated this story in a long while?

It's because I have to go to school how boring is that and I've been thinking about a certain someone

I don't own shake it up only the new character that come in this story

(Cece's pov)

I ran up to Rocky with excitement "Rocky, Rocky" I screamed making her jump

"What is it Cece?" Rocky asked me looking pretty annoyed

"You know my English teacher Mrs Dobell" I said jumping up and down

"Yeah what about her, did she give you a D+? " Rocky said sarcastically

"No and hey, she told me Gunther has a crush on me "I said with so much enthusiasm

"You just got told, I knew that ages ago it's so easy to tell" Rocky said

"What you knew and you didn't tell me! "Cece hissed

An hour later Gunther, Cece, Rocky and Tinka all had Gym together and Cece went over to talk to Gunther and Tinka just stood there looking disgusted

"Tinka why don't you go over there and annoy Rocky and I'll be over in a second" Gunther said gesturing over to where Rocky was standing

"Uhggg fine" Tinka said storming away in Rocky's direction

"So here's the deal Gunther I hear you have a crush on me so wanna go out?"Cece said looking hopeful

"I accept your prior engagement Cece" Gunther said bowing to her

Cece looked at him in confusion

"Yes I will go out with you is what I'm saying" Gunther said yet again bowing

"Awesome" Cece said jumping up

"Should I tell anyone the now or shall we keep it secret?" Gunther asked Cece

"For now let's keep it a secret" Cece said

"Ok what ever you say Bay-Bee" Gunther said giving her a high five

OK that's this part done tell me what you thought of it I'm going into third year can you believe it

Bye from Leigh xxxx


End file.
